


Domestic

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 23





	Domestic

Stephanie Brown was snoring. Hair asunder, arm flung over her face, legs cattywampus, snoring, drooling, asleep. Cassandra Cain watched from outside the window for just a brief moment, admiring the sight, before attempting to ease the window open. It was 3 in the morning, and Cassie's patrol shift was over. She wasn't tired though. As far as patrols go, it was boring - she'd stopped a purse snatcher and a tire thief and that was the whole night. 

The window let out a shriek of protest at being opened and Steph sat bolt upright in bed. They stared at each other for a few moments before Cassie mumbled out a, "sorry."

"Jesus Christ," exhaled Steph, placing a hand on her chest. Cassie couldn't help but notice in that moment that Steph was naked. She pulled her cowl off in one quick motion just so Steph could see her eyebrows raised in question. 

Steph just shrugged. "Got hot. Seemed like the right solution." She wasn't embarrassed at being caught naked in her own bed, but maybe it was more about the fact that Cass had seen her naked a thousand times already. 

"Saves me a few steps," Cass replied, peeling herself out of her suit. "Easier that I only have to undress myself first."

"Oh, well," and that had Steph blushing. She giggled and looked at her lap. 

"Shower first," Cass said, "running all night. Smell bad." And she stepped from the bedroom and left a trail of her suit all the way to the bathroom. Steph hummed in consideration before getting up to follow her.


End file.
